Conventionally, a production line of a factory is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
The production line in Patent Literature 1 is used in a vehicle assembling process or the like and includes a vehicle conveyor which conveys a vehicle, a worker conveyor which moves a worker in a conveyance orientation of the vehicle, a controller which controls the worker conveyor, and a sensor worn by the worker. The sensor has a function of detecting an orientation of the worker and a movement acceleration of the worker. Additionally, the controller is configured to control an operation orientation and an operation speed of the worker conveyor in accordance with the orientation and the movement acceleration of the worker. Therefore, since the worker is hardly forced to move by walking, walking fatigue of the worker can be reduced.